


Che Natale Sarebbe Senza Torta Alle Fragole Con Panna

by ImperialPair



Series: Convivenza [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Kagami e Midorima stanno preparando una torta per l'imminente natale





	Che Natale Sarebbe Senza Torta Alle Fragole Con Panna

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 2°  
> Titolo: Che Natale Sarebbe Senza Torta Alle Fragole Con Panna?  
> Prompt utilizzati: Sac a poche  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, Slice of life  
> Personaggi: Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Kagami e Midorima stanno preparando una torta per l'imminente natale

Non era forse la gioia più grande preparare una torta per l'imminente natale assieme alla persona amata?  
Alla fine erano quelle le cose che Kagami tanto adorava della convivenza con Midorima: passarsi a vicenda tutti quegli ingredienti e strumenti, litigare su chi su chi doveva usare la sac a poche ma, dopo vari piccoli e insignificanti bisticci, ecco che lo facevano assieme come sempre, uno dietro l'altro, mano nella mano.  
Quella ai loro occhi sembrava la torta più buona del mondo, solamente perché l'avevano realizzata mettendoci tutto l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro e poi che natale sarebbe senza torta alle fragole con panna?


End file.
